Batori
Batori is the tri-pairing between Beck Oliver, Cat Valentine, and Tori Vega (B'/eck, C/'at, and T/'ori'). For the individual pairings, see Bat, Cori, and Bori. Moments Season 1 'Pilot' *Tori chooses them to be on her Improv team. 'The Bird Scene' *Cat and Beck applaud for Tori when she succeeds at doing the Bird Scene. 'Tori the Zombie' *Cat motions to Beck to get Tori's attention for her and he does so she can get the mask off. 'Robarazzi' *Cat juices Beck's pizza and then offers to juice Tori's bagel. She doesn't offer to juice anyone else's food. 'Survival of the Hottest' *Right after Beck kisses Cat's head, Tori grabs her and hugs her. 'Wi-Fi in the Sky' *The three of them work on project together (along with André). *When Tori makes Cat cry, Beck seems unhappy about it but doesn't act like Tori was completely unjustified, showing that he's fair when it comes to the two of them and doesn't pick sides. 'Beck's Big Break' *Cat and Tori work together to get Beck his job back. 'The Great Ping Pong Scam' *Cat and Beck want to tell Tori about the team. *They applaud for her song. 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *Beck confronts Tori about spraying Zcat with cheese but doesn't do it in a mean way, showing he cares about both gils' feelings. *Beck stops Jade from telling Cat about Toi's history with Daniel, both to keep Cat from getting upset and to let Tori explain. *The girls seem concerned when they see Beck in the hospital. 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's' *Beck gets very close to/puts his arms around both girls during the challenge. Season 2 'Beggin' on Your Knees (episode)' *Cat and Beck are part of the group that goes to tell Tori about Ryder's deceit. *They cheer for her while she sings. *They encourage André to stay and help Tori write the song. 'Beck Falls for Tori' *Cat and Beck were the only ones who didn't want Tori to do the stunt. *They were the only 3 involved on the plan of switching Tori and Beck. *When the Victorious gang saw Tori (Beck) running away, Robbie said that she looked good running away and Cat said: (giggling) Yeah... "she does." Implying that Beck and Tori look good running away. 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *Both Cat and Beck help Tori find the letters. *Beck and Tori both hug Cat after she finds a letter. 'Helen Back Again' *Cat and Beck are both upset at the thought of Tori leaving HA and talk to Helen about it 'Season 3' The Gorilla Club *Beck and Cat help Tori to pass her movie audition throughout the whole entire episode. *They cheer her on when she's battling the gorilla. *Beck encourages Tori to try to beat the Balls of Pain verbally and Cat encourages her (indirectly) by doing them herself; both helped her gain the confidence needed to beat the challenge. 'Tori and Jade's Play Date' *Cat comes to the play Beck and Tori are in. 'Driving Tori Crazy' *Both give Tori rides to school. *They dance together on the party bus. 'Tori Goes Platinum' *Cat and Beck cheer for Tori at the PMA's. *They also hug her at the end. 'The Blonde Squad' *Cat and Tori, (and Jade), star in Beck's movie. *He gives Jade the role of the dumb blonde instead of them. TheSlap.com Hints *Beck and Cat make Tori into a hamburger while Robbie films. *When Cat asks how many boys it takes to change a light bulb, Tori replies, thinking it's a joke. When Cat explains that it was a serious question, Beck tells her to never take anything Cat says as a joke. Gallery batori.JPG Tori the hamburger =P.jpg IMG 0607.PNG Lookas.gif|gif IMG 1268.PNG IMG 1276.PNG IMG 2619.PNG Category:Pairings Category:Tri-Pairings Category:Minor Pairing